


When Rebekah and Caroline Dance

by LilyFire



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Klaus is mad, Multi, No shame, Sex, Threesome, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFire/pseuds/LilyFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Rebekah are tired of being ignored by Klaus. So at Dance Night at the Mystic Falls Grill, they have a plan to make him jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Rebekah and Caroline Dance

Klaus watched, perturbed, as Caroline plopped down next to his sister. They were across the room at Mystic Falls, blonde heads bent low together. 

 

His grip on his glass tightened, and he momentarily stopped swirling his brandy. They whispered too low for him to hear, but he couldn’t help trying.

 

“So glad you came, I was thinking you weren’t going to show.”Rebekah sneered, raising a cocktail to her puckered lips.

 

Caroline glared at her, before taking off her coat. “Well I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to annoy Klaus, he’s been ignoring me for days.”

 

Rebekah nodded “Me too. And I say it’s time we do something about it.”

 

“Like what?” Caroline whispered

 

The two blondes momentarily looked up, their gaze focused on Klaus for a split second. His heart sped up, and he was dying to get closer to hear what they were saying.

 

Rebekah focused her gaze back on Caroline “I’m saying, we make him jealous.”

 

Caroline’s brow wrinkled in confusion “Both of us?”

 

Rebekah grinned wickedly, inclining her head in the direction of a dark-haired newcomer. He was young, early twenties perhaps, dressed casually, but painfully handsome. 

 

“Together?” Caroline murmured, her eyes lighting up at the game.

 

“Together.” Rebekah repeated

 

It was dance night at the Mystic Falls Grill, and the lights dimmed while ultraviolet and multicolored ones swept across the room. Fake fog billowed from a machine in the corner,  
adding to the promising lust and eerie darkness of the atmosphere.

 

Klaus straightened to attention as his sister and Caroline sashayed onto the dance-floor. 

 

Rebekkah trailed an arm down the brown-haired man’s arm, her lips at his ear “Care to dance.”

 

He turned at grinned at her, “anything for a lovely lady like you.”

 

“Oh it’s not just me.”

 

Caroline came up to the man’s other side, smoothing her hand down his back. His eyes widened in surprise “Of course.”

 

Each of the girls grabbed a hand and led him to the dancefloor. The man shot a triumphant look over his shoulder at his friends. 

 

The music picked up, a soft, slow, sexy beat. Rebekah was in front of him, her hands on his shoulders, chest, neck, exploring.

 

Caroline swayed to the beat behind him, her lips on his neck, her hands wrapped around his waist.

 

Klaus’s breathing picked up as he saw them move in sync together, slowly pressing closer and closer. 

 

Rebekah took his shirt collar in her teeth, tantalizingly unbuttoning the top button with her tongue. The man groaned, only for Caroline to press her front to his back, tauntingly rubbing against him.

 

Even from his spot far from the heated dancefloor Klaus could hear the man’s groan “Ladies…”

 

His eyes closed in pleasure and he pulled Rebekah towards him, dipping his fingers into the open back of her dress, sliding down to cup her ass. Rebekah moaned and Caroline inched her fingers beneath the man’s belt. He placed a hand over Caroline’s guiding it towards the front of his straining jeans. All three were still swaying to the beat, their mouths on his neck.

 

Klaus squeezed his glass of bourbon so hard it broke. The bartender gasped, but Klaus paid no heed, marching towards them. His own lower body was throbbing painfully, and his heart raced. Most of all, rage filled him, twisting in his gut. 

 

He strode towards the moaning little group, ripping the man from their grasp and sending a swift punch into his gut. He doubled over and fell to the ground, whimpering. Klaus itched to do more, to kill him slowly, but the girls behind him captured his attention.

 

“Come on Caroline. I guess we’ll have to go make our fun elsewhere.”

 

The entwined their hands and darted off before Klaus could catch up. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and followed at a near sprint.

 

These damn women were going to make him lose his fucking mind. 

 

**

 

He could smell them the minute he entered his house, if the scattered clothes on the floor weren’t enough of a hint already. He vaulted up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. A dress hung over the railing, a shoe by the door, a clutch and bracelet thrown on a table. 

 

His eyes widened in shock as he heard noises from his room. His room.

 

He kicked open the door, sending it splintering. 

 

The two didn’t give him the time of day, and his knees felt weak as he watched. 

 

Caroline stood at the bedside while Rebekah sat, one hand underneath Caroline’s panties, her tongie tracing circles on her flat stomach. Caroline had one hand in Rebekah’s silky hair, the other clutching Rebekah’s breast, pulling and tweaking the hard nipple.

 

They both groaned in appreciation, and Klaus could barely breath, while his cock strained painfully tight against his jeans. 

 

Rebekah looked up long enough from Caroline’s stomach to glance at him “You’re not needed here, Klaus.”

 

At Rebekah’s signal, Caroline propped her leg on the bed.

 

Klaus watched in agony as his sister peeled Caroline’s underwear off with her teeth, her tongue diving into Caroline’s body. She let out a scream and Rebekah sunk her sharp nails into Caroline’s hips, pulling her closer. Caroline arched her back, gripping Rebekah’s shoulders as her tongue swirled inside her. 

 

Klaus’s pulse raced as he felt Caroline about to come. 

 

“Ahhhhh!” she let out a piercing scream, and Rebekah removed herself from Caroline’s folds, her lips shiny. 

 

“My turn.” Was her breathless response. 

 

She reclined back on the bed, Caroline straddling her body, her hand dipping into Rebekah’s throbbing center. 

 

She gasped and pulled Caroline’s towards her breast, which the younger vampire took greedily in her mouth, her fingers still pumping in and out of Rebekah’s body.

 

His sister screamed in pleasure and that did it for the hybrid. He whipped off his jeans and shirt, all but lunging onto the bed. The girl broke apart, sweaty and panting. 

 

Caroline offered her fingers, wet with Rebekah’s juices, to Klaus’s lips, and he sucked greedily. Caroline moaned and Rebekah perched on her knees behind Klaus, digging her nails into his back and kissing at his neck.

 

“Jealous, brother?” she whispered against his skin.

 

He growled and pulled Caroline closer to him “Since I’m sure the dancefloor stunt was your idea, sister, you can suffer in silence while I please this one.”

 

His gaze fixated on Caroline, and he guided her into his lap, settling her on top of his bulging cock. He eased into her before thrusting madly, enjoying her screams. Caroline arched her back, flinging her hair. Her breasts jiggled and Klaus took one in his mouth. 

 

From the other side of the bed Rebekah whimpered at the sight, rage filling her eyes. She bided her time, sinking her fingers into her own body, mirroring her thrusts with Klaus’s, her screams echoing Caroline’s.

 

Caroline came first, her body shaking with pleasure. Klaus kissed her lips gently before moving her off his lap.

 

“Rest up my dear, get ready for round two.” He growled to her before facing Rebekah.

 

His gaze narrowed. “On your hands and knees slut.”

 

Rebekah grinned, her pouty lips tempting him “Going to fuck me from behind brother.”

 

His fangs slid out and he bit into her shoulder as he rammed into her from behind. A cry of lust ripped from her throat and she threw her head back, Klaus catching the golden strands in an iron-grip.

 

“Caroline.” He grunted between thrusts and Rebekah’s cries of pleasure “Get under her.”

 

Caroline’s eyes brightened and she slid underneath Rebekah’s body, catching a nipple in her mouth and massaging the other breast with her hand. Her legs wrapped around 

Rebekah’s waist as she devoured her from below, while Klaus slammed into her from behind. 

 

Klaus cried out as the climax gripped him, and he buried his face in Rebekah’s hair, his weight, forcing her down on Caroline. 

 

They lay there, panting, as Klaus kissed Rebekah’s neck and ran a hand down Caroline’s face

 

“You ladies were very disobedient. I OWN YOU!” 

 

He flipped Rebekah onto her back beside a panting Caroline. Lust and the primal urge to dominate clouded his eyes “Get ready for round three, loves.”


End file.
